Phantom of the Night
by LockHimInACage
Summary: Lily Evans is haunted by visions of the past, visions of a man. he is real but no one believes her. Will her friends be able to save her before it's to late?
1. The Dream

Phantomof the Night

Chapter One: The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar, they belong to J.K. Rowling, sadly.

A young, beautiful woman, with long curly red har awoke with a start from her peaceful sleep. She could hear a voice calling her name softly. "Adrienne, My love," the voice sang her name, "Let me in." She wandered to her window, seeing nothing in the dark night. She unlocked her window pushing it open and leaning out. The soft voice stopped, it always did.

She heard her husband stir, "Adrienne, darling, are you alright? Did you hear something out side?" He stood, ready to head out.

"No, Charles," she whispered, "it was probably my imagination or the baby moving. Go back to bed love."

He gave her a questioning glance, climbing in bed, "Alright love, come get in bed." He was instantly asleep.

Adrienne whispered as he closed the window, "Whoever you are, please, make yourself known."

She climbed back in bed and dreamed, dreamed of a man. She could only see his deep blue eyes. His face was covered with a white mask and he wore a long, black cloak. She could see his lips, they formed a wicked smile. "Adrienne, my love at last," he whispered stepping close to her and breathing in her scent, "Now, my love," he said lips on her neck, "This will only hurt a bit."

The scene faded, yet the man in the mask remained, he grinned that same wicked grin, "You're next, Lily, my dear," He laughed disappearing.

Sixteen-year-old Lily Evans awoke with a start, sweating and shaking in her one-hundred-fifty year old bedroom. She glanced around her room. Her closet doors were still closed, as was her bedroom door. There was still a pile of books on her desk. But when her eyes fell upon her window she nearly screamed. Her window, which she remembered that she clearly had closed, was wide open. Her fingers clasped tightly around a cross-shaped pendent she always wore.

She stood and quickly went to her window. The cold air gave her goose bumps up and down her pale arms as she glanced outside. She quickly pulled the window shut and hurried back to bed. She pulled her warm covers up around her thinking. The dream had seemed so real. She could still feel the masked mans warm breath upon her neck. Who was this mysterious man and why had he been haunting her dreams?

A/n This isn't new it's a repost I decided to take in in a different direction. Please Read and Review!


	2. The Man

Chapter Two: The Man

Disclaimer: See first Chapter!

A/n: I Just had my wisdom teeths removed so if some of this doen't make sense I'm really sorry I was kinda out of it!

Thanks to my one Reviewer: The flame alchemist! Your Reveiw made my day!

Now on with the story!

"Woah, Lily that's creepy," Lily's best friend, a pretty girl with long black hair and big hazel eyes, Faith stated. "No wonder why you want to spend the rest of the summer with me. But you know it was just a dream."

Lily shuddered, "Faith, it felt so real. I could, I don't know feel his presence."

"Well," Faith smiled pulling Lily in for a hug, " I'll protect you!"

Lily laughed quietly, and then tensed slightly. She heard footsteps. She was very nervous and jumpy since her dream.

"Hey Lily," she looked up and her eyes fell on James Potter, Faith's twin brother and the guy she had been in "love" with since before she could remember. He ran a hand through his messy hair, making it even messier and he grinned at her, "I forgot you were here."

Lily sighed, he seemed to forget her a lot, "Yeah, I'm here. I was just telling Faith about the nightmare I had the other night."

"Nightmare?" he cocked his head to a side and sat on her other side.

"Yeah," Faith said, "It was really creepy," she shuddered.

James pulled Lily out of Faith's arms and hugged her himself, "Wanna tell me about it?" He asked quietly, gently stroking her hair.

Lily was very tense in his arms, "You wouldn't want to hear about it."

"I wouldn't?" He smiled, "Why do you think I asked you?"

Lily sat up and looked around, "Oh, alright," she sat still a moment gathering her thoughts, "Well, there was this woman, she looked like me I guess, she had been asleep and woken up hearing someone call her name. She looked around and went to the window, she said something and she went to get back in bed. Suddenly there was a man in the room. He had big intense blue eyes, that was all I could see, he wore a mask. Then he killed her and said, 'You're next, Lily, my dear,'" Lily shuddered.

James looked at Lily, he found her gorgeous, though he would never tell her that, she was his sisters best friend after all, "It was all a dream, Lil."

Lily laughed a humorless laugh, "It was NOT a dream," she glared at Faith and then at James, "It felt so real, I could feel him there in my room."

James sighed, "Faith, you got yourself one crazy best friend." He stood and hugged his sister, "Goodnight Faith, keep Lily safe from the Boogey man," he teased as he moved to hug Lily.

"Don't touch me," Lily growled glaring up at him, "I'm not crazy!" She stood up and huffed upstairs, slamming Faith's door behind her.

"Good Job," Lily could hear Faith growl, "now I have to sleep on the couch, because Lily will never let me in the room!"

"Sorry," she heard James mumble quietly, "Guess the way to a girls heart is to not let her know you think she's crazy,"

Lily glared at the door and flung herself on Faith's bed, why did she even tell them? Now theythought she was crazier than normal.

A/n: How do you like it? Please let mr know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Still Think I'm Crazy?

Dream

He was there smiling at her, his upturned lips showing to perfectly pointed canines. He still wore a mask but he no longer had on a hat. She could see had long blonde hair. (A/n: Think Tom Cruise as Lestat in interview with a vampire, kay.)

He continued to smile as he moved closer to her, "You can run, my love, but you can't hide." He was touching her now, his hand on her waist, he lowered his mouth and glanced at her cross, "My dear, that won't keep me away from you." His free hand yanked off the necklace off, "Don't worry, love, it wont hurt at all." His mouth lowered at she felt twin pricks on her neck.

End Dream

Lily woke up, screaming. Faith, who had somehow managed to get into room sometime in the night, bolted up, "I didn't do it! Oh Lily," she put a hand to her chest, "are you alright?"

Lily turned and glared at Faith, "I wake you up screaming and you ask if I'm alright!" She was breathing heavily, "He was here Faith!"  
Faith rubbed her eyes, "Lily, sweetheart, you're not still on about that guy from your dream, are you?" She yawned, "He's not real Lily and you know that."

Lily took a deep breath and her hand flew up to her neck. Her necklace was gone, "He was here!" She tentatively touched her neck, it felt…wet, "Faith," she cried, "turn on the light! Turn it on!"

Faith fell out of the bed and tripped on her way to the overhead light, finally she managed to turn it on. "What's wrong?"

Lily pulled her hand away from her neck and looked at her fingers were covered with blood.

"Oh god! Lily, you're bleeding!" Faith yelled, as Lily began to shake.

"He's real, he's real…" she mumbled over and over again, staring at the blood on her fingertips.

Faith mumbled, "Great time to not be home mother," under her breath. "Lily," She touched Lily's, "I'm gonna get James okay?"

Lily nodded, though she didn't really hear her.

Faith disappeared and reappeared a few moments later with a very tousled looking James, "I'm scared James, I don't know what happened, she just woke up screaming, saying that he was here, now she's bleeding."

James sat down by Lily, who till stared at her fingers in obvious shock, "Lily?" he whispered, waving his hand in front of her face, "you in there, love?"

Her body tensed, "Don't call me that," she growled under her breath, "_He_ calls me that," she turned and shivered.

A/N: Wow been a long time, eh? I have a serious short attention span this chapter has been done for like……ever  Try to update sooner 


End file.
